ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Alucard (Castlevania)
|creator= |designer=Ayami Kojima (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) |voice= }} |motion_actor= |data21= }} , better known as , is a character in Konami's ''Castlevania'' series of video games. His first appearance in the series was in the 1989 game Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, but he is best known for his role in the critically acclaimed Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, released in 1997. His design in Symphony of the Night was created by Ayami Kojima, marking her first contribution to the Castlevania franchise. In the series, Alucard is the son of Dracula, the antagonist of the Castlevania series. Due to his human mother, Lisa, Alucard is a dhampir, a half-human, half-vampire. His mother's death and admonition not to hate humanity caused him to take up arms against his father. In Dracula's Curse and Castlevania Legends, he fights against his father alongside the vampire hunters of the Belmont clan, and he is featured as the protagonist of Symphony of the Night. Alucard additionally is present in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and the follow-up sequel Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, where he interacts with the protagonist of both games, Soma Cruz, as the Japanese government agent . The Lords of Shadow reboot series, starting with the character's introduction in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate, changes Alucard's backstory, revealing him as Trevor Belmont, once a mortal who was transformed into a vampire after his death at the hands of his biological father, the remorseful Dracula. Several video game publications have provided praise and criticism on Alucard's character. In Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow, where Alucard was present as Genya Arikado, reviewers noted that although he fell into a stereotypical character mold, the greater concentration on supporting characters was a welcomed change from previous Castlevania games. Conception and design '' at E3 2010|alt=]] Alucard debuted in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse for the Nintendo Entertainment System, where he was designed by T. Fujimoto and I. Urata. He was intended to be a mirror image of his father, as evidenced by his name, his father's name spelled backwards. Much of the original artwork for the game was lost during the Great Hanshin earthquake. Alucard's subsequent appearances would largely be designed by Ayami Kojima, who managed the character designs for Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. Kojima's work in Symphony of the Night was her first breakthrough into the gaming industry, and her dark, gothic style borrows heavily from bishōnen-style art. In Aria of Sorrow, Kojima's designs followed the "different route" theme that producer Koji Igarashi was attempting to pursue with Aria of Sorrow by placing it in a futuristic setting. Following this theme, Alucard's appearance as Genya Arikado was made much more contemporary, featuring modern attire as versus the medieval appearance of previous Castlevania characters. Kojima was not present in the design team for Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, and Arikado, along with the rest of the cast, were drawn in an anime style. Igarashi, also the producer of Dawn of Sorrow, wished to utilize the anime style as a marketing technique due to his belief that the Nintendo DS targeted a younger audience than previous Castlevania games had. The anime style would also serve as a litmus test as to whether future Castlevania games would incorporate the style. Voice actors Symphony of the Night was the second Castlevania game to use voice actors for the characters (the first being the Akumajō Dracula X Chi no Rondo for the PC Engine Super CD-ROM², which released only in Japan at the time). The Japanese voice actor for Alucard was Ryōtarō Okiayu, and the English voice actor was Robert Belgrade. In Castlevania The Dracula X Chronicles, Castlevania Judgment and Castlevania: Harmony of Despair, Alucard was English voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Igarashi noted that due to fan complaints over the poor voice acting in a majority of the original cast in Symphony of the Night, a new script for the game better translating the original Japanese text, as well as a set of new voice actors were used. He is voiced by James Callis in the 2017 Netflix series Castlevania. Appearances In the 1989 Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse for the NES, Alucard is initially a boss encountered over the course of the game by the primary protagonist, Trevor Belmont. If the player defeats Alucard, he can be utilized as a playable character in the game. This was a significant departure from the first two Castlevania games for the NES, and the fourth installment on the Super NES, which only featured Simon Belmont as the primary playable character, and Alucard's abilities, a fireball attack and the ability to transform into a bat, were unique elements introduced into the series. Following the defeat of Dracula and the game's conclusion, Alucard voluntarily goes into a protracted sleep to ease his feelings of patricide and to prevent his powers from harming the world. Alucard's following appearance in the series is in the 1997 Castlevania: Symphony of the Night for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn, where he is featured as the game's protagonist and primary playable character. He is described as a man of great strength and inhuman beauty. Due to the brainwashing of the current member of the Belmont clan, Richter Belmont, Alucard heads to his father's castle to find Richter and ensure that Dracula does not return into the world. He encounters Richter, who has been controlled by the dark priest Shaft into believing he is the lord of Dracula's castle, and Alucard manages to free him from the spell controlling him. In response, Shaft creates an inverted version of Dracula's castle for Alucard to travel through, and Alucard defeats Shaft, and ultimately, Dracula as well. Symphony of the Night also expands on Alucard's background, revealing how his human mother, Lisa, was hunted down and executed by humans who believed her to be a witch. Despite this, Lisa admonished Alucard to respect humans and not hate them as his father did. Alucard's placement as a protagonist was unusual for the series up to that point, as previous Castlevania games had featured often members of the Belmont clan as the protagonists. Symphony of the Night would later be re-released as part of the Xbox Live Arcade for the Xbox 360, on the PlayStation Network for the PlayStation 3, and part of Castlevania The Dracula X Chronicles, a compilation that contained Symphony of the Night alongside Akumajō Dracula X Chi no Rondo. Aside from the changing of the script and Alucard's English voice actor to Yuri Lowenthal, his role in the Symphony of the Night portion of The Dracula X Chronicles remains the same. The 1997 Castlevania Legends for the Game Boy was Alucard's third appearance in the series. Similar to his initial appearance in Dracula's Curse, he is a boss challenging the skills of the game's protagonist, Sonia Belmont. After she defeats him, he accepts her strength and decides to submerge his powers by sleeping, believing that she will defeat Dracula in his stead. Koji Igarashi later removed Castlevania Legends from the official canon of the series, meaning that the plot of the game never occurred in the series' continuity. In the 2003 Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow for the Game Boy Advance, Alucard is present in disguise as the enigmatic Japanese government agent Genya Arikado in order to prevent the powers of his father, who was finally killed by Julius Belmont, from ending up in the wrong hands. He meets the game's protagonist, Soma Cruz, and explains his "power of dominance," or his ability to absorb the souls of the monsters he defeats and use their abilities. He instructs him to seek out the castle's throne room, where Soma realizes that he is Dracula's reincarnation. Arikado subsequently advises Soma to destroy the flow of chaos in the castle to free himself from his fate, which Soma succeeds in doing. Alucard reprises his role as Arikado in the sequel to Aria of Sorrow, the 2005 Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow for the Nintendo DS, where he works to stop the machinations of a cult headed by Celia Fortner to create a new dark lord by killing Soma. Arikado initially requests that Soma does not become involved, but gives him a letter and talisman from Mina when he encounters him later in the game. After both of Celia's "dark lord's candidates," Dmitrii Blinov and Dario Bossi, are defeated, Arikado stops Celia's attempt to force Soma to awaken into the new dark lord, but inadvertently allows Dmitrii to revive himself. He confronts him, but is stopped when Dmitrii uses Celia as a sacrifice to seal his powers. Following Soma's battle with Menace, a giant demon that sprouts from Dmitrii, Arikado explains to Soma that he is not destined to become the dark lord, nor does he need to. In the game's Julius Mode, Arikado is playable as Alucard after he is found in the castle. Alucard was one of the playable characters in Castlevania Judgment for the Nintendo Wii, a fighting game based on the series. ''Lords of Shadow'' Alucard appears in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate, the second installment in the Lords of Shadow reboot series, which follows a different continuity from the original. It is revealed that this version of Alucard was originally Trevor Belmont, the son of Gabriel and Marie Belmont, conceived before Gabriel was turned into a vampire and became the dark lord Dracula. Trevor grew up not knowing of his true origin until the Brotherhood of Light reveals to him who his parents were. Believing that his father Gabriel murdered his mother in cold blood, he decides to pursue him in the hopes of destroying him and bringing peace to the land. After infiltrating the castle, Trevor successfully fights his way to the throne room, where he confronts Dracula without letting on that he is his son, or telling Dracula his name. Although Trevor puts up a valiant effort, in the end he is defeated and stabbed in the heart with his own Combat Cross. Dying and gazing at the Mirror of Fate he finally realizes the truth of what really happened to Gabriel and feels sorry for him, calling him his father. Dracula, confused, gazes at the mirror as well and learns who Trevor was all along. Remorseful and horrified for killing his own son who had been unknown to him the entire time, Dracula desperately tries to bring him back to life by giving him his blood, which seems to be in vain. Dracula mourns over his loss, and places Trevor in a coffin with the name Alucard, since he never learned his son's real name. Many years later Alucard awakens, with pale white skin, white hair, and glowing orange eyes. He meets up with Dracula and his own son, Simon. Alucard tries to finish what he started, angry that his father turned him into a vampire. Dracula asks Alucard to join him in remaking the world and destroying the brotherhood, but Alucard refuses. Dracula proceeds to attack Simon for being a Belmont, wishing to end the Belmont bloodline due to his hatred of his past life. Alucard and Simon manage to defeat Dracula, and part ways as Dracula's castle crumbles. Alucard appears in the sequel Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 as a supporting character. Since the game takes place centuries later, Alucard's personality and standing towards his father has drastically changed. He believes that Dracula can still be redeemed and makes it his goal to free the world from tyranny and vanquish the evil that had corrupted him and his father. He concocts a centuries spanning plan to put his father into a deep sleep by piercing his heart with the Crissaegrim sword, in order to draw out both Zobek and Satan. Once they do, Alucard would remove the sword so Dracula can resurrect and destroy the two for good. Dracula agrees with his son's plan and awakens centuries later during modern times. Throughout the game Alucard also appears as a younger Trevor Belmont and guides Dracula through his Castle to help him recover his old powers and missing memories. In order to not draw suspicion to his plan, Alucard masquerades himself as Zobek's Lieutenant and eventually reveals his true identity to his father once he remembers their pact. They destroy Zobek and Satan and appear to be on good terms in the end. Alucard is also the protagonist of the DLC Revelations, taking place shortly prior to the events of the game. In other media Alucard makes a minor appearance in Captain N: The Game Master, voiced by Ian James Corlett. Here, he is depicted as a rebellious teenager who enjoys skateboarding and music, much to his father's chagrin. He appears in the Season 3 episode "Return to Castlevania", initially posing as an ally to the heroes before revealing himself to be in league with the Count. Alucard appears as a major character in the 2017 Castlevania animated series based on the 1989 video game Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, voiced by James Callis. While grieving over his mother's death at the hands of the Church for condemning her as a witch, Alucard attempts to stop his father from taking revenge on humanity for her sake. But Dracula mortally injures Alucard, forcing him to spend a year recovering within the underground levels of Gresit. He is eventually reawakened by Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades, and after a brief battle, he agrees to aid them in stopping his father. After Sypha discovers a way to force Castlevania to appear at the Belmont home and stay there, they storm the castle and defeat Dracula's forces before engaging Dracula himself. When the fight takes them into Alucard's childhood bedroom, enough of Dracula's sanity returns for him to be horrified that he's killing his son, and Alucard drives a wooden stake into his heart, followed by Trevor decapitating him and Sypha burning what remains. Trevor gives the Belmont estate to Alucard, who undertakes to preserve the knowledge accumulated by both his father and the Belmonts. Alucard appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, the character Orlok Dracule, nicknamed "O.D.", is designed as a homage to Alucard. He is voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu and Robert Belgrade, Alucard's respective Japanese and English actors from Symphony of the Night. Reception Alucard has received praise and criticism from several video game publications, primarily concentrating on his role in Symphony of the Night. GameSpot featured him in their article "All Time Greatest Game Hero". In a review of Symphony of the Night, RPGFan celebrated the fact that Alucard was not a member of the Belmont clan, the protagonists of most Castlevania games, and that the fact he was Dracula's son added "an element of depth to the plot" due to the varied reactions he would receive from the inhabitants of Dracula's castle. RPGamer disagreed with this assessment, noting that the plot and Alucard's role "isn't very deep" and secondary to the concentration on gameplay. GameSpot called Alucard's sprite and running animation "easily some of the most impressive visuals in the entire Castlevania library." James Paul Gee noted that "even though Alucard is a vampire hunter, he has no distinctive skills associated with this profession". In 2012, GamesRadar ranked him as the 91st best hero in video games. Empire also included Alucard on their list of the 50 greatest video game characters, ranking him as 34th. Alucard's appearance in Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow as Genya Arikado was also noted by reviewers. RPGamer celebrated how the greater concentration on supporting characters, including Arikado, were a welcome change from previous Castlevania games. RPGFan derided Arikado's "cool and impassive personality" as stereotypical, but praised the game's character development as setting him apart from previous supporting characters in the series. The switch to an anime style for the character designs in Dawn of Sorrow was notably criticized, as many reviewers preferred the designs made by Ayami Kojima. GameSpy deplored the "shallow, lifeless anime images" and IGN called the images "down to the level of 'generic Saturday morning Anime' quality." His characterization in Netflix's Castlevania series earned mixed responses as he and his allies were overshadowed by Dracula's underlings who were seen as more fleshed out cast members than Alucard. GameSpot agreed that the trio's appearances in the first episodes were underwhelming as the cast spends their time interacting in a library, adding that their relationship gets uninteresting quickly. On the other hand, Blasting News felt that the second season of Castlevania gave more screentime to developed the chemistry between Alucard and his friends in contrast to his brief role in the first season. Destructoid agreed mostly due to the way Alucard and Trevor push aside their differences to defeat Dracula yet they keep insulting each other across the story leaving good comic relief in the process. IGN felt that the relationship between Alucard and his father was one of the best aspects of the second season thanks to the well performance of their voice actors. See also *List of fictional dhampirs Notes and references Category:Video game secret characters Category:Konami protagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Male video game characters Category:Castlevania characters Category:Fictional counts and countesses Category:Fictional half-vampires Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional patricides Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional vampire hunters Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters with slowed aging Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1989